


it's kind of lonely without you next to me

by MiaMoonWolf



Series: Shorts: Concerning the Goings on of Certain Pesky Persons and Their Pesky Love Lives [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, You Belong With Me AU, weird / awkward sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMoonWolf/pseuds/MiaMoonWolf
Summary: Aomine and Kise live next door to each other in the middle of nowhere. As they enter their adolescence their feelings get confused and Aomine has to figure out the difference between what he thinks he wants and what he needs.





	1. Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy one-shot based on You Belong with Me by T Swift. I wanted to do a story where Aomine and Kise grow up in a small town together so here it is :)

Aomine was at the street court spinning a ball on his fingers. Most of the other kids had given up on playing with him. He just wanted to beat someone really good.

Someone cleared their throat behind him.

He turned around to see two boys standing there: both small for their age.

“I’m Akashi Seijuurou, this is my brother Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Why’re your names different,” Aomine asked as his curiosity cut through his boredom.

“Tetsuya has his mother’s last name.”

Aomine stared. Akashi stared back. Finally Aomine spun the ball on his finger again.

It didn’t take long for the three of them to start a game. And it wasn’t long after that before they became friends. They all went to the same elementary school after all.

***

“Ryouta we know that it’s going to be hard. But you’ll make friends in our new home too.”

“But I want my friends here. Next year Haru’s family said that they’d take me with them to their summer home. And we can go swimming.”

Kise’s father sighed, not as if annoyed, but as if he understood exactly what Kise meant.

“I know son, but Daddy’s work is transferring him. Besides it’ll be an adventure,” he said smiling.

Kise pouted.

“I hear that they have a big pool near our house.” Kise looked away as he continued to pout. “I promise it’ll be good. You’ll make good friends there too sport.”

***

Aomine came home after school to find a huge truck in the driveway next door.

He scurried up to his room and peeked out the window to see a bunch of people carrying boxes into the house. And then he saw three blonde heads pulling up in a car.

There was a boy who looked to be about his age. Aomine strained to look past the branches of the tree outside his window.

When Aomine got to school the next day he figured out who the boy was: Kise Ryouta. Their last year of elementary school was almost over, but he’d be finishing it with them.

“Tell the class a little bit about yourself,” the teacher said kindly.

“I’m Kise Ryouta,” he said smiling brightly. “I’m from Shiga prefecture. My family just moved here and I like summer the best.”

That first day Aomine was walking home, when he saw Kise pulling out a small silver phone in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Hey,” Aomine said.

Kise looked up startled. “Hello.”

“What’re you doing?”

“I’m checking the map on my phone.”

“Come on I’ll show you the way home,” Aomine said patting him on the back. “Do you like Haikyuu!!?”

“Yes!” Kise said excitedly as they started walking again.

In no time at all they were reaching their front steps.

“Do you want to come over?” Kise said. He was glowing all over with the fun of having made a friend.

“Ok,” said Aomine grinning back.

***

Aomine told Kise that he had to join the basketball team when they got to junior high school. Kise had eagerly learned as Aomine showed him how to play in the months leading up to their elementary school graduation. There were two other boys that Aomine talked about a lot. They’d been in separate classes from Aomine and Kise in elementary school, but Kise had met them a few times in passing.

Aomine was sitting at his desk playing his PSP when a small tap hit his window. He looked up but didn’t see anything. When he looked back down “ _game over”_ was flashing across his screen. There was another tap and this time he craned his neck to see Kise hanging out of his window.

“Kise?” Aomine said after he’d hoisted his own window open and peered around the tree that sat between their rooms.

“Which class are you in?”

“What?”

“The school sent us our class assignments.”

Aomine ran downstairs to get his letter before hurrying back up to hang out of the window.

“I’m in 1-4.”

“Oh, I’m in 1-3,” he said looking crestfallen.

Aomine wanted to be in the same class as Kise too.

“Maybe you’ll be with Tetsu or Akashi.”

Kise nodded, but still looked sad.

“I wish we were in the same class too,” Aomine said.

Kise gave him a small smile. “We’ll still have basketball,” Kise said.

“Yeah and we’ll still walk home together.”

“And live next door to each other.”

“And watch Haikyuu!! together.”

Kise nodded now smiling brightly.

“Ok night Aominecchi!”

***

As it turned out Kise was in the same class as Kuroko and a boy called Murasakibara, both of whom joined the basketball team. Kise really liked Kuroko, he was perhaps the cutest and most amazing, yet transparent friend that Kise could hope for. And Kuroko and Aomine always paired up in basketball so Kise was happy that Kuroko was so fun to hang out with, because he invariably saw a lot of him. He also met Kuroko’s brother Akashi, who was scary and cool, and he met a boy named Midorima. Before long they were a well-oiled basketball machine, but more importantly they were friends.

***

“Ehhhh? But doesn’t that hurt?”

“No it feels really good.”

They had a study period because their teacher had come down with the flu. Kise hadn’t meant to eavesdrop on his classmates, but he just couldn’t block out their conversation.

“Yeah here use this,” one of the boys said as he passed the other boy a magazine. Kise frowned. What were they talking about?

***

“Masturbation,” Aomine said when Kise had told him the story on their way home.

“What?”

“You know when you-” Aomine moved his hand up and down in front of him.

Kise frowned.

Aomine looked annoyed or uncomfortable or something. “You know how sometimes it gets hard?”

“It gets hard?”

“Down there,” Aomine said pointedly.

“Oh.” Kise nodded fervently.

“Right well what do you do when that happens?”

“I wait for it to go away,” Kise said uncertainly.

Aomine looked incredulous. “Kise you’re supposed to jerk it.”

“What? That does sound painful.”

“No no, look ok come over and I’ll explain.”

They were up in Aomine’s room and no one was home.

“So you take it out and you just kind of squeeze it lightly and like up and then down,” he said gesturing to the air in front of his crotch.

Kise wasn’t so sure that that would feel good.

“Just trust me. And then it’ll feel really good and hot and white stuff will come out. You can try in the bathroom, make sure that you aim it into the toilet. Or use a wad of tissues.”

Kise looked terrified.

“How will I know when the white stuff is….”

“It’s called ‘cum.’ And you’ll know cause it’ll feel good, like really good. Like really really really good.”

Kise blinked uncertainly.

“You don’t have to.”

“No I want to but….”

“I can wait outside the door if you want.”

“Ok.”

Aomine was pacing back and forth outside worrying.

“Aominecchi?” came a quavering voice.

“What is it?”

“I don’t think I’m doing it right.”

“Just put your hand up and then down,” Aomine said again as he turned back to stand close by the door.

He moved back slightly when the door opened to reveal a sliver of Kise’s teary face.

“It feels weird.”

Aomine frowned. “But it’s supposed to feel good,” he said confused.

“Does it feel good when you do you know…” Kise said as he opened the door a little further to gesture awkwardly. Aomine nodded as his heart beat picked up the pace.

“Aominecchi will you help me?”

Aomine nodded again, without really realizing.

“But I like girls,” Aomine said.

“Me too,” Kise said quickly.

Aomine slipped into the bathroom with Kise.

“Ok just relax.”

Aomine felt something strange in his stomach as he looked at Kise with his pants around his thighs and his shirt halfway pulled up to reveal his erection.

Aomine carefully placed his hand of Kise and Kise let out a pitiful whimper.

“I’m sorry,” Aomine said as he made to retract his hand.

Kise held his hand in place.

“It’s ok, it just feels weird.”

Aomine moved his hand carefully, watching Kise’s face for signs of pain. Kise’s breathing increased, he was panting when he finally said “Aominecchi?” in a teary voice. And Aomine just had time to get out of the way so that Kise didn’t splatter on him.

They cleaned up in an awkward and embarrassed silence. Kise only breaking the quiet to apologize for the mess he’d made.

They didn’t talk about it and everything was normal afterwards.

***

In their second year of junior high school Akashi became team captain. To celebrate they went out to this field that Akashi and Kuroko had found sitting between two patches of forest. It became a tradition to head out there whenever they wanted to avoid adults.

“Let’s play murder,” Kise said excitedly. They probably weren’t like most of the other kids their age, but they liked to run around outside or flop down in the grass and wrestle in the dead of night. Most of the kids at their school seemed to think that they did really cool stuff together outside of school, but mostly they just practiced, studied, or came out to the field.

Aomine was the most popular with girls. He felt very pleased with himself whenever a girl came over to twirl her hair around him or ask if he wanted to go out on weekends. He never actually did anything with them, but he loved telling Kise. He liked the look of awe and amazement that spread on his face as Aomine preened in the limelight.

***

And then they finally graduated. They’d gone out to the field that night and snuck out a pack of beer from Murasakibara’s dad’s basement stash. They’d never drank before so mostly it was them pretending that they liked the taste of it so that the others wouldn’t call them a weakling.

“Aominecchi I want a picture.”

“Our parents have been taking photos of us all day.”

“Yeah but I want one of us!” Kise said in exasperated amusement.

“I don’t want one,” Aomine said turning his back on Kise.

“Don’t be mean,” Kise said as he glomped onto him.

“Ooof you’re heavy.”

“No I’m not!” Kise said as he punched Aomine lightly.

“Brat,” Aomine said laughing as he tackled Kise to the ground.

“They’re at it again” came Midorima’s annoyed voice.

“Have a beer,” Akashi said as he came up to watch the wrestling match with Midorima.

“Thank you.”

Akashi nodded.

“They are so immature,” Midorima said. “Still children.”

“You’re not a child?” Akashi said smirking slightly.

“Well, I’m at least not childish,” Midorima said.

Akashi could see a light red tinge on Midorima’s cheeks. He smiled and took a sip of his own beer.

Kise was flat on his back with Aomine on top of him.

“Say it,” Aomine said.

“No,” Kise said angrily.

“I’m the best.”

“Nope.”

“Come on Kise.”

“I just want a picture!”

“Only if you say that I’m the best.”

“Don’t be stingy,” Kise said in desperation. “One photo.”

“One phrase,” Aomine snickered.

“Fine, Aominecchi is the best.”

“Yes!!!!” Aomine yelled as he bolted up whooping. “He finally admitted that I’m the best,” Aomine yelled.

“Well it only took Aomine-kun four years to get him to say it,” Kuroko said.

“What?! Tetsu you ass,” Aomine said stalking forward but then jerking back when he felt his t-shirt being held tightly.

“Aominecchi you better take that picture with me,” Kise said looking scary livid.

“Fine fine fine you baby.”

Kuroko jabbed Aomine in the side.

“The hell was that for!” he said.

“You promised him,” Kuroko said solemnly. “Kise-kun would you like me to take it for you?”

“Yes Kurokocchi!!!”

Kise handed off the camera and then sidled next to Aomine. They draped their arms around each other’s shoulders.

“Smile Aominecchi! Don’t ruin this.”

“Ok ok ok.”

They smiled. _Click._

***

Aomine saw a copy of the photo on Kise’s nightstand the next time that he went over.


	2. Present

Because they lived in the middle of nowhere they all went to the same high school too, but there were quite a few schools that fed into it. They ended up making other friends. Midorima and a boy named Takao became inseparable, as did Kuroko and this guy Kagami that Aomine hated.

For the majority of their first year Aomine tried to hang out with Kuroko as much as possible so as to keep him away from Kagami. Finally Kise was so fed up with being ditched that he’d punched Aomine behind the school.

Aomine had appeared at his house that night to apologize, his cheek resembling a squashed plum.

Kise had also apologized, but told Aomine that he didn’t like being ditched and that he needed to leave Kuroko alone to do what he wanted. After that things had gone back to normal.

***

“It’ll be practice,” Aomine said.

“Practice?”

“So that we don’t mess up when we both get girlfriends.”

“Oh,” Kise said as he nodded fervently. “I don’t want to mess up,” Kise said.

Aomine wasn’t sure why, but he really felt like he was supposed to practice with Kise. It seemed like the obvious choice.

“So um kissing?” Kise said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Aomine said as he sat down on the bed and waved Kise over. Kise came over and sat down next to him.

“Kise.”

“What?” Kise said while looking up at the ceiling.

“You need to be closer for this to work.”

“Oh.” Kise stood up and then side-stepped once and sat back down again.

Aomine rolled his eyes snickering.

“Don’t be so awkward, the girls won’t like it,” he said. Kise looked at him his eyes all wide and scared.

Aomine felt a small pain.

“Don’t worry it’s just practice. You don’t have to be afraid.”

“I’m not afraid,” Kise said defiantly.

Aomine raised his eyebrows.

“I’m 80% unfearful.”

“Ok ok,” Aomine conceded as he put his hands up in a placating gesture.

Then he just placed them on Kise’s shoulders. They stared at each other and then Aomine grinned awkwardly. Kise gave a small smile too as they slowly inched closer.

Aomine felt his own lips closing over Kise’s and for a few seconds they both just tried to angle in a way that wasn’t uncomfortable. Aomine scooted forward a little and he felt one of Kise’s hands on his knee. It felt kind of thrilling. He knew that there was supposed to be tongue involved in kissing so he opened his mouth and tried to press his tongue into Kise’s mouth, but his lips were firmly closed.

Kise opened his mouth a second later, he must’ve realized what Aomine was trying to do, and Aomine stuck his tongue out again. There was the nicest sensation at the top of his head like a tingling and Aomine eased himself closer to Kise.

It didn’t necessarily feel good, but it was practice after all. Aomine just didn’t want Kise to think that Aomine was bad at kissing. Because he was going to fucking master this. Kise’s tongue was flitting out and it was just starting to get kind of good when-

“My lips are tired,” Kise said as he pulled back suddenly, panting slightly.

Aomine was practically in Kise’s lap. When had they migrated towards the headboard? And when had Kise’s other hand ended up in his hair.

Aomine stared at Kise’s flushed face, which was still quite close, even though they had separated. He looked good like this Aomine thought as he stared at Kise’s eyes, which seemed to glimmer like melted gold.

“Aominecchi?”

“Huh?” he said as he came out of his daze. He scooted back a little and let himself breathe before he realized that his mouth wasn’t the only thing that was burning. He looked down to where he was straining against his pants. Damn he got so hard, and just from kissing, he definitely needed more practice.

They ended up taking turns relieving themselves in the bathroom. And from then on every couple weeks they’d practice. Kissing, lightly touching, but nothing else, because well Kise and Aomine didn’t have boobs so they couldn’t really practice that. Aomine definitely wanted to practice sex. He’d looked it up online and apparently guys could totally do it. When he’d imagined practicing with Kise he’d gotten hard at his desk in his room, which had fueled one of the shortest jerking it sessions that he’d ever had in his life. He’d had a brief moment of panic when he’d realized just what he was imagining as he jerked off, but then again it was only natural, Kise was his best friend, and his practice partner. So it was no big deal.

***

Between their second and third years Kise’s family went to stay with his cousins for the break. At first Kise called him every day and Aomine would answer sometimes, but he was getting really lonely. And he was annoyed at Kise. After a couple weeks he stopped answering Kise’s calls. What’d he have to say from so far away anyway? Aomine spent a lot of time hanging out with the rest of the basketball boys (even that jerk Kagami) but he still felt restless.

He was just coming out of the locker room when one of the girls in his class came up to him.

“Hey I’m Kawahara Minori.”

Aomine nodded at her. “Aomine Daiki.”

“You always look really good on the court,” she said blushing slightly.

Aomine looked her up and down, Minori, Minori. He was sure that he recognized that name from somewhere. Oh the guys on the baseball team talked about her. She was their manager and a lot of the boys thought that she was smokin’. She did have a nice rack and her legs were nice too.

“You want to go somewhere?” Aomine asked.

“Hmm where did you have in mind,” she said as she stepped a little closer and her eyes flitted down to his lips.

He wasn’t that bored after that, because well he learned that summer that sex was amazing. He also learned that Minori had a reputation. The sort that meant that she wasn’t going to have sex with him again so Aomine turned his attention to the world of girls with a whole new sense of purpose. Kise was gone and he was frustrated.

***

By the time Kise came back Aomine was hooking up with a girl named Aya. He expected Kise to be in total awe when Aomine told him that he’d finally had sex, but Kise merely shrugged saying, “cool,” and asking how it was.

Aomine was taken aback, but life pretty much returned to normal with the start of the school year. Except that Kise seemed to have mellowed out. He didn’t get all teary or overly happy anymore. And sometimes Aomine caught him staring out the window as if looking for something that he couldn’t find inside.

They didn’t practice anymore either. Well they still practiced basketball, but that was it.

***

Aomine and Kise were up on Kise’s roof in the heat of the day. Both of their parents were out at work so they’d snuck up together.

“Fuck, it’s Kara.”

“Kara?”

“Big tits.”

“Ah,” Kise said in comprehension.

Aomine frowned down at his screen. Fuck Kara. He looked over at Kise. He’d laid back down, his eyes closed, his hair flapping in the wind.

“All right I’ll catch you later,” Aomine said as he stood up. He felt kind of lightheaded, but he wasn’t sure why. It just felt weird cutting his hangout with Kise short.

“Later A-o-mi-ne-chi,” Kise sang out as he waved a hand up without opening his eyes. Aomine stared for a minute before shaking himself out of it and going down the hatch into the attic.

***

“You’re late,” Kara said.

Aomine shrugged.

“Where were you?” she asked when Aomine didn’t say anything.

“Home,” Aomine said. Why did she care?

She rolled her eyes, biting her tongue.

Aomine couldn’t read people well but he knew that that look meant that she was about to get pissy. Well more pissy than she already was.

“Oh,” she said as she looked off.

Aomine stared. She was starting to annoy him. More so than usual.

They walked over in mostly silence to their usual love hotel.

She ignored him all throughout the time that it took him to pay and when they got up to the room she pushed him against the door.

He was mostly surprised. But then she started talking in his ear.

“You like me right? Like my tits?”

Aomine felt something weird churn inside him. She was kind of freaking him out.

“Come on suck them,” she said as she ripped off her shirt. He had to admit that she was hot. Bitchy, but sexy.

When he woke up the next day he was covered in hickeys. Shit it was pre-season and she knew that this meant that he’d have to change in front of the rest of the team. What the fuck.

***

Aomine had just had some pretty amazing sex. It was always hot with Kara. So why did he feel so agitated. When he got to his front door he looked up to where Kise’s room was, the light was on so he quickly went up to his room and threw pebbles at Kise’s window. Aomine looked down at the little rock pile that he had sitting on his desk and picked out another one to chuck over. Kise’s head emerged right as Aomine threw the rock.

“Watch it Aominecchi,” Kise said as he caught it.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Kise said as he leaned down to fold his arms over the sill. “How was Kara?”

Aomine shrugged, he didn’t care about that now. “What’d you get up to?”

“Nothing really,” Kise said as he turned away. Why wasn’t he looking at Aomine? He felt something grip his chest. He wanted Kise to look at him. Well he’d always wanted that right? To be admired.

“Kise.”

Kise looked over and gave a sad smile.

“I should go to bed Aominecchi. Night.”

Aomine waved halfheartedly as Kise closed the window.

***

Monday was total shit.

“Did you get mauled?” Kagami asked as he roared with laughter.

Kuroko half-heartedly told Kagami to stop making a scene in the changing room.

Akashi just looked like he didn’t care. But Midorima looked horrified, Takao had to physically hold him up because he was on the verge of collapse.

“What? It’s not that bad,” Aomine said as he turned back into his locker to pull out his jersey.

When he turned back around Kise was staring at him, his eyes slightly unfocused.

“Kise I-”

Kise just walked past him out to the court without saying a word.

***

“College?” Aomine asked.

“Yes Aho, college. Where’s Kise going?” Kagami said.

Aomine had been eating lunch outside with Kagami and Kuroko when they’d brought it up. Asking him which school Kise had chosen out of the two schools in the big city near them.

“Why the hell should I know?” Aomine said feeling slightly panicked. He had no idea where Kise was going. Come to think of it they hadn’t really talked about what would happen after high school at all. And actually he had no idea what Kise was thinking about in general these days. Since when had they gotten so out of sync? When Kagami and Kuroko didn’t say anything Aomine looked up from his rice. They were both staring at him.

“What?”

“Aomine-kun have you and Kise not talked about where you’re going?” Kuroko asked carefully.

“Well it just never came up!” He was feeling irascible and defensive.

Kagami turned to raise his eyebrows at Kuroko.

“What?” Aomine said feeling even more angry now. What were they silently communicating about? What did it matter if he knew? But even as he thought it he felt a twinge of pain, because Kise was his best friend, he should definitely know where he was going after high school.

Kuroko and Kagami didn’t bring it up again. And Aomine could feel himself getting on edge a lot faster these days.

“Aomine let’s do it,” Kara said.

“I don’t want to,” he said without opening his eyes.

“Whatever I don’t need someone who can’t get it up with a girl anyway.”

Aomine flew up in horror. “What did you say?”

She smirked and he realized that he was grinding his teeth at her about an inch from her face, his hand holding the collar of her shirt in anger.

“Kise’s really pretty isn’t he? Maybe I’ll go for him instead.”

“He’d never fuck someone like you,” Aomine said. Because she was skanky, and easy and had sex with anyone. Aomine felt another pang as he realized that all those descriptions applied to him too. That Kise would never have sex with someone like…. He let go of her collar realizing what he was doing and feeling shaky.

She brushed herself off.

“I know why guys have sex with me,” she said evenly. “And it has nothing to do with my personality, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t care.”

Aomine blinked at her.

“Most girls wouldn’t be so ok with realizing that the guy they’re hooking up with likes another guy.”

Aomine wasn’t sure what she was saying. He wasn’t even sure whether this conversation was in Japanese anymore.

“Aomine you like to hook up with girls who are jerks right? I’ve never been nice to you, but…”

He looked on in bewilderment as she stared crying. “But I always liked you so I thought that if I acted bitchy then maybe… but you only hook up with girls that are the opposite of him. So just stop! You like Kise so stop messing around with girls.”

And she turned on her heel and marched away.

He stared after her. And he continued to do so even as the bell rang. And then he just sat down and tried to understand.

He liked Kise? How could he like Kise? Kise was a boy. No, Aomine liked boobs. Kise didn’t have boobs so Aomine couldn’t like him. What if Kise did have boobs? Aomine waved that thought away, not even sure what his brain was coming up with anymore. For the first time in his life he actually felt as dumb as everyone said he was.

He couldn’t go back to class with the way his brain was falling apart so he just stayed on the roof feigning sleep until he heard the door creak open.

He didn’t move. He hoped it was Kise, that he’d look at him and know what Kara had been talking about.

“Aomine-kun.”

He sighed.

“Tetsu.”

He rolled onto his side without looking at him, he opened his eyes and just stared at the wall feeling like shit.

“I saw earlier that Kara was crying.”

“Yeah,” Aomine said. “She thinks that I like Kise,” he said chuckling dispiritedly.

“And do you?” Kuroko asked.

Aomine didn’t know what to say.

“Do you like him Aomine-kun?”

“I think that I must,” he said to the floor, not wanting to see whatever pity was there behind Kuroko’s eyes.

“Ok,” Kuroko said. Aomine waited. Waited for him to tell Aomine that he wasn’t good enough or that he’d hooked up with too many girls or that Kise was with someone else, and that Aomine didn’t know because he’d never bothered to pay attention. But then the heard the door shut and on instinct Aomine whipped up to see-

Kise.

Standing there.

Probably this whole time.

They stared at each other. And then Kise sighed and came to sit down next to Aomine.

“Aominecchi you’re too slow,” he said bitterly.

“I don’t think anyone’s ever called me slow before,” he said as he turned to examine every inch of Kise’s face.

“I was really unhappy watching you with all those girls,” Kise said.

And shit he did look unhappy.

“I went away for only one summer and you forgot about me.”

“I didn’t forget about you,” he said quickly, trying to remember how it had been. “I was really annoyed with you.”

“Annoyed with me?” Kise said, now a slight note of anger in his voice.

“You just left for the whole summer. I was- I was lonely.”

Aomine watched Kise’s adam’s apple move as he swallowed.

“I didn’t know,” he said quietly.

They were both silent for a minute.

“I shouldn’t have been with the girls though, I should’ve been with-” Aomine stopped mid-sentence as he realized something. “Do you like me?” he said loudly.

“What?” Kise had startled back at the volume change.

“Do you like me?” Aomine said earnestly as he inched closer.

“Aominecchi! You’re an idiot! I’ve always liked you. Notice already!” Kise said turning bright red and shoving Aomine’s face away so that Aomine couldn’t see him blushing.

“I’m sorry I should’ve noticed. I’m your best friend so I should’ve known.”

“That’s right,” Kise said petulantly.

“You’re like a kid,” Aomine snickered.

“Don’t laugh I’m really embarrassed,” Kise said as he hid his head in his hands.

“Hey Kise,” Aomine said slyly as he scooted right up next to him. Kise shook his head. “Kiiiiiseeeee,” he said again as he slid an arm around his back to hold around Kise’s middle and squeeze him closer. Kise squawked as he looked around. Their faces were so close that Aomine only had to tilt his head to kiss him. Kise’s lips stayed stationary for less than a second and then they were kissing. Aomine’s head was going crazy as he remembered their kisses from before Kise had left last summer. Kise still tasted just as sweet. But knowing that it wasn’t practice, that all the practice had actually been for this moment, made Aomine’s heart pound.

Aomine pulled his lips away and watched. Kara was right, Kise was really pretty.

“What?” Kise said uncertainly.

“You’re pretty,” Aomine said.

“What!?” Kise tried to get out of Aomine’s hold.

“Wait, stop,” Aomine said as he launched himself forward.

“I’m not pretty!” Kise said as he smacked his hands on Aomine’s chest. They rolled over, Kise hoisted himself up, Aomine dragged him back down, Kise pummeled Aomine’s chest and Aomine was laughing as they wrestled like when they were little kids.

Kise stopped struggling when he heard it. If anything Aomine was the pretty one, Kise thought. He looked so good when he was smiling. Kise’s chest squeezed as it always did when Aomine was smiling because of him and Kise reached up to bring Aomine’s head back down towards his.

***

“Hey Kise,” Aomine said when Kise opened the window groggily.

“Aominecchi? What time is it?”

“3 AM.”

Kise moaned piteously.

“Can I come over?”

Kise stared at him blearily but nodded. Aomine crawled out of the window and into the tree before transferring himself onto Kise’s window ledge and then down into his room.

“It’s freezing,” Aomine said as he closed the window and then corralled a sleepy Kise back into Kise’s bed. Aomine quickly slid in next to him and wrapped himself sloth-like around Kise.

“Hey Kise?”

“Hmmm?”

Kise burrowed in closer and kissed Aomine’s neck.

“Where’re you going to college?”

Kise stopped burrowing.

“I’m going to school in Tokyo.”

“What?” Aomine said as his blood froze.

“It’s a special training school for- for pilots.”

“You still want to be a pilot?”

Kise nodded.

“You’ll be lonely,” Kise said.

Aomine didn’t contradict him because it was true.

“You’ll come back in the summers.”

“Yeah, I’ll always come back to you,” Kise said.

Aomine stared down as Kise’s breathing evened out. Kise was already asleep when Aomine whispered, “I love you,” before settling in and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having some really bad writers block and although I've been trying to write longer pieces, they're just not coming naturally. I hope that this story was ok, as it's kind of a departure from the type of story that I usually write. 
> 
> As always if there are any glaring (or tiny) errors please lmk and I'll edit them out :) thanks!!


End file.
